


A miał to być niewinny eksperyment...

by AventiaWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, cojapiszę, cojarobięzeswoimżyciem, prompty - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AventiaWolf/pseuds/AventiaWolf
Summary: Pierwszy fick. Bo why not? Bo Satany mnie zmusiły. Satany to zło!Ale moje zło.





	A miał to być niewinny eksperyment...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Amanda_Victoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Victoria/gifts).

> Pierwszy fick. Bo why not? Bo Satany mnie zmusiły. Satany to zło!  
Ale moje zło.

Huk. Trzask. Ciemność.

Ten eksperyment nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych. Nie żeby jej przeszkadzało. W końcu różne rzeczy się zdarzają, ale hej!, już dawno jej delikatne, DELIKATNE uszy nie musiały znosić takiego hałasu. I wyrażała sprzeciw! Ona! Gdzie zawsze jest pierwsza do dziwnych eksperymentów, gdzie nie przeszkadza jej to, że coś dziwnego się dzieje. Ale tym razem instynkt samozachowawczy się uruchomił.

Szkoda tylko, że tak późno.

A teraz jeszcze była pogrążona w ciemności. Sama. Żadnej żywej istoty i kurewsko smutno było jej z tego powodu. Tak bardzo smutno...

Tak smutno, że aż kichnęła z tego powodu. Bo oczywiście czemu by nie! Musiała wylądować w lesie tropikalnym. Podczas ulewy! Przeklętego oberwania chmury!

Wyciągnęła przed siebie różdżkę i mamrocząc pod nosem zaklęcie spowodowała, że poczuła się odrobinę bezpieczniej - nie, żeby była przerażona, ale nawet małe oświetlenie pomaga w życiu. A dla niej, to był już duży plus.

\- Świetnie. Trafiłam na las tropikalny. Ze wszystkiego co… Nie, zawsze mogła to być pustynia. Oby ten ćwok trafił na pustynię.- mamrotała wściekła powstrzymując się przed wewnętrznym głosem, który siał panikę w jej czaszce.- Teraz tylko obrócić się na pięcie i wrócić do siebie. Tak, to będzie dobra opcja.

Jak postanowiła tak zrobiła. Tyle, że nadal stała w tym samym miejscu. Zrobiła to ponownie.

I jeszcze raz.

I kolejny.

Nic. Kompletnie nic się nie zmieniało. Tylko jej mina była coraz bardziej głupia.

I zdezorientowana.

Usiadła na pobliskim pniu starając się z całych sił nie popaść w obłęd.

_ To niedorzeczne! Przecież powinno się udać! POWINNO! _

Wdech, wydech. Wdech, wydech.

_ Zaraz zacznę kombinować z tym świstoklikiem i wszystko będzie cacy _

Zerwała się na równe nogi i już miała oświetlić sobie miejsce, gdzie powinien znajdować się stary przedmiot, gdy zamarła. A jej oczy zaczęły przypominać dwa galeony.

\- Ja go, kurwa, zabiję. Zrobię z jego życia jesień średniowiecza… pieprzoną apokalipsę…

Patrzyła jak pysk zawieszony na długiej szyi powoli przeżuwa wielkiego liścia. Bez wzruszenia.

_ Merlinie.... A miał to być niewinny eksperyment… Merlinie... _


End file.
